dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Added to the game in Dragon Pals version 2.0, the Title System is an in-game way of showing a player's achievements and, as a reward, confer an increase in one or more stats. There are a large number of titles for completing various goals. Some of these are arranged in a tier-system, with new titles in the same task line being unlocked as the title before is earned. While most titles can be earned at any time, some titles are related to specific events and can only be earned while those events are occurring. In general, such titles are purchased with gold, special event points, or a combination of the two. The stat boosts from titles are cumulative, with boosts from same-type titles stacking rather than replacing each other. Players are able to choose which of their earned titles they wish to display. This is a vanity feature that has no effect on a player's stats. Types of Titles *Level *Battle Rating *Equipment rating *Bounty Quests *Enchanting *Refining *Dragon morphs *Dragon raising *Dragon Orb captures *Dragon Orb levels *Guild Contribution (counts amethysts and gold contributions only) *Guild level *Farm harvests *MP Dungeons completed *Monsters killed in Single Player Instances *Continuous Logins *Rankings Growth Titles Once earned, Growth Titles can not be lost, even if a player loses the requirements needed to original earn the title. For example, if a player equips a timed piece of clothing which boosts them over 30K BR, they will earn the Seasoned title. If, upon the clothing expiring and its BR boost being lost, the player drops below 30K BR, they do not lose the Seasoned title. Titles earned for level, Battle Rating, Equipment rating, Dragon morphs, Guild level, and MP Dungeons are fully cumulative in their requirements and therefore quite straightforward. The others, however, reset their requirements upon earning each new title in the line. Therefore, rather than having to complete a total of 10,000 bounty quests in order to earn all three titles in that line, a player must complete 11,100 bounties since the previously completed bounties do not rollover to count towards the next title in the line but rather reset to zero. Honor TItles Activity Titles Unlike other Titles, Activity Titles can only be aquired for a limited time each year. Additionally, they must be purchased using either Gold or exchanged for by using token items such as Easter Chocolates, which are earned from chest-type items aquired by participating in Instances and daily events such as the Treasure Hunt.. Tips *Enchanting: Items do not need to be equipped to a character to count towards earning Enchanting titles. Therefore, these titles can be earned by enchanting equipment earned from MP Dungeons before recycling them. *Refining: Since the cost of refining is tied to the Enchantment level of the equipment being refined, it will save players a lot of Amethysts to simply hold onto one low-level piece of gear from the MP Dungeons and repeatedly refine it, rather that refining higher level gear just for the sake of earning the titles, rather than working towards better equipment stats. Notes *Under the Battle Rating and Refining sections of Growth Titles, Physical Attack is listed simply as 'Attack'. *The Exterminator and Terminator titles, while listed as Growth Titles, can also be purchased from the Exchange Shop for a respective 50 and 200 Wishing Points. This allows them to be earned out of order with the rest of the Monster Slayer titles. *The Dragon Orb Levels line of Titles is the only line where the bonus stats do not increase for earning the higher-tier Title. Category:Stats Category:Features Category:Battle Rating